clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonian King/The DK Times: Issue 1
That's right! Sonic The Hedgehog's CP News is back... As the DK Times! And now we have info about... THE CPSW! Yup, CP and CPSW news all in what place. So, let's begin, shall we? Club Penguin News Christmas Party Approaching Well, since Christmas is coming up, likewise, Club Penguin's Holiday Party 2010 is HERE! Billybob has not stated whether or not Aunt Arctic will return. (to those of you newer penguins who joined after December 2009, Aunt Arctic showed up at the second half of the Holiday Party) It will start on December 16. Time to Give Well, Billybob said that later this month, Coins for Change is coming. So, everybody who wants to donate better start saving up coins for a good cause! Remember, all penguins can participate in this event. It will come on December 16 with the Holiday Party. New Better Igloos Well, those of you members who weren't here before the Christmas items left Better Igloos, you have the chance to get some again this year! They will be released on December 9. Better start saving up lots of coins! The Holiday Decorating Contest Hello members! Since it's Christmas again, the Holiday Decorating Contest will return from December 9 through the 12th. Club Penguin Shops Wiki News Christmas is Coming The Christmas Party on the CPSW is coming on December 16! Join the CPSW, and our special guest, Aunt Arctic, in this year's jolly festivities! HO HO HO! CPSW Snow Days The CPSW Snow Days, a new event celebrating winter, is being held right now. Anyone who edits from December 9-16 gets a free Green Elf Hat! A new item will be released December 17-24. Policy Gets Makeover Well, the Club Penguin Shops Wiki's policy has been given a huge makeover by administrator DK! The policies have been moved to separate pages so the policy itself isn't as cluttered. Each policy also has images. DK Saves the Evil Puffles! Back at the Club Penguin Wiki's ruins, there's a user back there called Blue, and he's changing everything! He keeps uploading spammy images, and he replaced ALL the users on Sharkbate's Wall of Fame with himself! He might also have adminship, because he has a message on his userpage that says anybody who edits it gets an immediate ban! Someone also sent him a message regarding the new CPW, he totally ignored it and kept ruining the already ruined CPW! Now it's going to be... The ruins of the ruins of the CPW? But... Back on topic! Now, the bold and brave DK bravely ventured into the ruins and saved the Evil Puffles series created by Gary the Gaget Dude. Another story, Hacker Tracker, created by Sharkbate and Barkjon, was also rescued from the ruins. Long story short, DK went back to the CPW and copied and pasted five stories onto the CPSW. DK's House Under Construction At the moment, DK's House is a mess! It's being rebuilt and stuff. Be careful of unfinished rooms and stairs!! Gweeah ha ha! Newspaper Stuff Ask DK Since there was no question, I'll answer a "DK-made" question! Question: I don't like the New Wikia Look. What do I do? Answer: Just go to preferences and under where you change your avatar, you can see that you can switch skins. Click the circle next to "Monobook". Question: But I liked Monaco better! Answer: Sorry, but Monobook is your only option if you can't stand Wikia (the skin) enough to change it. Comics Category:The DK Times Category:Blog posts